


I blinked

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happens after TATM. Short one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I blinked

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I don't own Doctor Who.

Rory went from looking a grave, a grave with his name on it to being back in Central Park. He knew what had happened right then, he knew that somehow the angels had gotten him again and sent him back in time..away from Amy, away from River, and The Doctor. He was alone, alone in a foreign city. Alone in a foreign country. He had no idea what year it was, but he knew he was stuck here alone, without Amy. His perfect Amy, the one he waited 2,000 years for, the one who he loved with all his might. Rory was never going to see her again, he was never going to see any of them again. He was going to live his entire life and never see her again. He fell to his knees and the total and complete loss hit him... then he heard it, the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Rory?" he knew that voice anywhere. For a moment, he was sure he was hallucinating, sure that he had just wanted it so much he had made it up. In a moment he was on his feet, he needed to turn to look, to see, but he hesitated. Here in this moment he was sure, he was happy. If he turned and had imagined it all then the beautiful illusion would shatter and he would be alone again.

"Rory?" the voice asked again, and this time he managed to turn and found her. It was his Amy, his beautiful Amy. She was here. She was with him and that was all he had ever wanted. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"How did you get here?" he asked not that he really cared, but some analytic part of his brain wanted to know.

"I couldn't be without you Rory so I blinked," he laughed.

"You blinked?"

"I blinked."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
